This invention relates to techniques for retaining catheters such as angiographic and coronary catheters so as to maintain their shape during sterilization and shelf life. More particularly, the invention relates to a packaging device to retain the curved end of the catheter and to prevent it from losing its predetermined curved shape during sterilization, storage and handling. Thus, the invention serves to maintain the shape of the catheter until the catheter is ready for use in its intended procedure.
Physicians use a wide variety of catheters for numerous procedures. Many types of catheters, such as angiographic and coronary catheters, are formed with a wide variety of special curves at their distal ends and are adapted for different procedures. The curves typically are designed specifically to facilitate manipulation and location of the distal end of the catheter precisely at the intended location in accordance with the particular procedure to be performed.
Among the difficulties presented with such catheters is that the curves tend to straighten out from the time the catheter is manufactured until the time it is actually put in use. A change in the configuration of the curve often will render the catheter unusable for the intended procedure. The catheters typically are formed from a urethane material and are manufactured to include the desired special curve at the distal end. Typically they are packaged after manufacture and the package is exposed to a sterilization procedure which includes the application of heat. The elevated temperatures cause the urethane material to relax from its curved shape to a more straightened configuration. Additionally the curved ends of the catheter tend to straighten out somewhat over time even at ambient temperatures.
In order to maintain the distal end of the catheter in its predetermined curve, it has become the practice to package the catheter in a special plastic tray having various slots and grooves intended to receive and grip the catheter, especially at its curved distal end to securely retain the distal end in its predetermined curve. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,841 to Amplatz discloses such a catheter tray. U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,758 to Morse discloses still another type of catheter storage rack for retaining a catheter at its curved distal end at its predetermined configuration. Such trays and devices are somewhat cumbersome and can be costly. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a low cost simple device for retaining the curved end of a catheter in its predetermined curved shape.